Weirdmageddon (event)
|image = S2e18 open sky.jpg |type = Supernatural apocalypse |employees = |first = Boyz Crazy (mentioned) |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |times = }} Weirdmageddon or Oddpocalypse is an apocalyptic event one billion years prophesised that comes to pass due to the interdimensional rift being unleashed into Gravity Falls, Oregon. This catastrophic event also serves as the final story arc of season 2 and the series. History Background Trillions of years prior to the events of the series Bill Cipher, who was trapped in his own decaying dimension at that time, waited for the moment when the gate between his dimension and Gravity Falls' would open to call it his own. In the meanwhile, he appears to humanity throughout history in a non-physical form, by projecting himself through the Mindscape. Season 1 This event is first hinted in "Boyz Crazy," when Stan Pines sings his "Meat for the Apocalypse" jingle. During said song he is even seen stocking a plentiful amount of The Brown Meat, presumably in prevention of the cataclysmic event. In "Dreamscaperers," before leaving Stan's mind Bill warns Dipper, Mabel, Soos of the impeding apocalypse by even saying, "A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change." In "Gideon Rises," the event is again loosely foreshadowed when Gideon explains the true nature of the journals to his father, that being the fact that the Author hid them many years ago in fear of anyone bringing the apocalyptic event to reality. Shorts Throughout all the shorts in Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained the apocalypse is foreshadowed in hidden page sections in a series of encrypted messages written in red by The Author. ''Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained'' In "Candy Monster," once decoded, the section of the hidden message reads, "THE DAR." In "Stan's Tattoo," once decoded, the section of the hidden message reads, "I WAS SO." In "Mailbox," the cataclysmic event is somewhat foreseen when the omniscient being sending messages through the mailbox. predicts that the world could meet its end in the year 3012. Once decoded, the section of the hidden message reads, "BLIND HEL." In "Lefty," once decoded, the section of the hidden message reads, "NEAR." In "Tooth," once decoded, the section of the hidden message reads, "KNESS IS." In "The Hide-Behind," once decoded, the section of the hidden message reads, "IED TO ME." Once the series of shorts is over it is shown that when all the hidden pages are decoded and properly combined, The Author's hidden message reads, "I WAS SO BLIND. HE LIED TO ME. THE DARKNESS IS NEAR." This foreboding message also reveals that The Author knew about the upcoming apocalypse and was deceived in playing a prominent role in its development. This suspicion is revealed to be true far later in the series. Season 2 In "Into the Bunker," the apocalyptic event is foreshadowed when Dipper puts is new findings on how to use his black light in action. He discovers in the messages written in invisible ink, that The Author built a bunker in preparation for the inevitable disaster. In fact, The Author stocked the bunker with over 60 years of supplies and weaponry. In "Sock Opera," Weirdmageddon is foreshadowed once more when Bill takes advantage of a sleep deprived Dipper to re-appear to him once again. In their one sided deal, Bill forces Dipper out of his body while Bill possesses Dipper's remaining husk, in order to try and destroy the laptop he found and Journal 3. Truthfully, the reason why Bill possesses Dipper's body in the first place is that he wanted the portal between his and Gravity Falls' world to open, but Dipper just having the journal could have jeopardized his plan. In fact Dipper almost did. Near the end of the episode, Bill warns the twins once more of the inevitable apocalypse to come by directly stating, "This isn't the last you'll hear of me! Big things are coming! You can't stop me!" Later in "Society of the Blind Eye," while viewing Old Man McGucket's memory tube he explains that while working for The Author, they created a portal that The Author himself believed could benefit mankind. However, after witnessing the true horrors of the portal's capabilities, he lies awake at night haunted by the fact of what he helped create. As a countermeasure, the young McGucket tries to "forget" what he has seen with the use of the memory erasing gun he created, but this plan backfires as the overuse of the device renders him insane to the point that he himself gives a foreboding message of the apocalypse. McGucket foreshadows the event as he yells, "YROO XRKSVI! GIRZMTOV" and forms a triangle over his eye with his fingers. At first what appears unintelligible is actually a cryptogram that when decoded using the Atbash cipher reads, "BILL CIPHER! TRIANGLE." During the end credits the event is foreshadowed again when Stan's marker, notepad, and coffee mug are sucked into the portal to a location unknown. Near the end of "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Old Man McGucket pulls Dipper away from the festivities of the Northwest Fest party to tell him that he repaired the laptop and tries to warn him of the "imminent thread countdown timer" initiated on the laptop. In that same scene a tapestry of Bill Cipher floating above a landscape engulfed in flames with humans bowing down to him is seen, thus solidifying the fact that there is no turning back from the upcoming apocalypse. Weirdmageddon is foreshadowed multiple times throughout "Not What He Seems." It is shown that the extreme usage of the portal could cause the end of the world, though Stan ignores The Author's warnings written in Journal 1 and activates the portal at full capacity. Later to his disadvantage, he is arrested for this as agents Powers and Trigger had the whole family under surveillance since the events of "Scary-oke" and accuse him of harboring a doomsday device. The imminent apocalypse is foreseen again when Old Man McGucket presumably flees the town with his raccoon wife to avoid being there when the portal activates as he thinks it will be the end of the world. Meanwhile, the twins break into the government guarded Mystery Shack to find answers to the whole situation, as they find out that Stan is not who he appears to be, they run into Soos who Stan had previously told to guard the vending machine, that is actually the entrance to the underground laboratory, with his life. After Stan escapes captivity he promptly returns to the shack but he is too late as the twins manage to get passed Soos (while convincing him at the same time) and read The Author's true warnings concerning the end of the world, which is hiding in invisible ink in the portal page of all three journals combined. Dipper, Mabel, and Soos try to shut down the portal but Stan intervenes desperately pleading for the twins to trust that he isn't trying to destroy the world. As the portal's countdown timer reaches zero, gravity fluctuates destroying everything around it, but as the carnage settles, The Author walks out of the portal and reveals his face. In "A Tale of Two Stans," as Stanford Pines (a.k.a. The Author) explains his back story. Weirdmageddon is foreshadowed as Ford reveals that while trying to find out what could be the cause of the high occurrences of supernatural anomalies in Gravity Falls he hires Fiddleford McGucket to aid him in constructing the portal. After many nights are spent perfecting the machine Ford and McGucket do a test run, unfortunately McGucket's leg gets caught in a rope and he is sent head only into the portal. Before Ford manages to save Fiddleford, he glimpses at the kind of dimension that Bill would like to spend time in which mentally scars him for life. Just before leaving the interdimensional portal project he angrily warns Ford that he will bring the end of the world if he doesn't shut down the portal, Ford doesn't listen to his warning and later regrets this as he too starts to lose his sanity. As a last resort Ford decides to seek his twin bother Stanley (Stan Pines) for help. After their reunion Ford explains the situation and the terrible power of the portal he then requests that Stanley takes Journal 1, go, and hide it far away never to be seen again. Not knowing the true nature of Ford's request Stan furiously tries to burn the journal and fights with his brother, which ultimately sends Ford into the portal to dimensions unknown for 30 years. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" Weirdmageddon is briefly foreseen when Ford explains to Dipper that, when Stan reactivated the portal, the instability of its use created an interdimensional rift, which is extremely dangerous. Ford contains the rift but its days are numbered. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," the event is foreshadowed in the end credits when Gideon completes his drawing of the Bill Cipher Wheel in his prison cell and declares that he is ready to make a deal with Bill. In "The Last Mabelcorn," during the cold open, while talking with Ford in the Mindscape Bill directly foreshadows the event when he says that he has been making deals and preparing for the big day. This is even more evident when he tells Ford that he can't keep the rift safe forever. Later, when Dipper uses Project Mentem on Ford, flashbacks of the events of when Fiddleford McGucket tries to warn him not to keep the portal functional. Once Ford secures the interdimensional rift from Dipper he reveals to him that it was Bill's idea to create the portal in the first place. Unaware of Bill's true motives, Ford blindly makes a deal with him to let him enter his mind as he pleases, until the day Fiddleford saw the horrors on the other side of the portal. Furious at this, Ford meets with Bill in the Mindscape once more to confront him for some explanations. Bill then happily reveals that he had tricked Stanford into creating a portal to his own destruction as it will bring other demons into his dimension. As a last resort Ford shut down the portal and hides his journals so that no one could ever complete Bill's work and cause Weirdmageddon. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," Ford explains to Dipper that the interdimensional rift's casing is cracking and if it were to shatter it would cause reality to become completely unraveled casing the catastrophic event known as Weirdmageddon. Bill Cipher would stop at nothing to make this event become a reality. This is later confirmed as Bill possesses Blendin Blandin and tricks Mabel into giving him the rift. He then smashes the containment orb, causing the long predicted event to begin, leaving Gravity Falls at his mercy. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," the final story arc begins. Bill has finally obtain his long awaited physical form and now has full control over Gravity Falls and all of reality itself. Three days into the event the town is already unrecognizable as is overrun with monsters, Eye-Bats, and many other unworldly things. Bill also summons the Fearamid as his castle and calls upon his friends: 8 Ball, Amorphous Shape, Hectorgon, Keyhole, Kryptos, Pacifier, Pyronica, Teeth, and Xanthar to have a party in honor of his hostile take over of Gravity Falls. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Bill Cipher and his friends are shown partying. However, when they realize that they can't leave Gravity Falls, Bill's conquest to spread his chaos across Earth has been halted. Sightings Trivia *Episodes in this story arc use a Weirdmageddon version of the theme song, which is reshaped by Bill in his own image. *This name of the event is a portmanteau of the word "weird" and "Armageddon." *Weirdmageddon event is similar to the Subspace Emmisary in Super Smash Bros Brawl. **Both events start out as tricking other characters. **Both events end with the main antagonist dying. ru:Странногеддон (событие) de:Seltsamageddon